Illustrated in copending application U.S. Ser. No. 10/005,930, U.S. Publication No. 20030134146, filed concurrently herewith, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, is an organic light emitting device comprising
(i) a first electrode;
(ii) a mixed region comprising a first hole transport material and a first electron transport material;
(iii) a second electrode;
(iv) an optional thermal protective layer coated on one of the first and second electrodes, wherein one of said first and second electrodes is a hole injection anode, and one of said electrodes is an electron injection cathode, and wherein the organic light emitting device further comprises at least one of
(v) a hole transport region interposed between said anode and said mixed region; and wherein said hole transport region is comprised of a second hole transport material, and which material is in contact with the mixed region; and
(vi) an electron transport region interposed between said cathode and said mixed region, and wherein said region is comprised of a second electron material, and which material is in contact with the mixed region; and containing at least one of
a. said hole transport region (v) wherein said first hole transport material (ii) is similar to or dissimilar than said second hole transport material (v);
b. said electron transport region (vi) wherein said first electron transport material (ii) is similar to or dissimilar than said second electron transport material; and wherein when a. is similar, b. is dissimilar; when a. is dissimilar, b. is similar or dissimilar; and when b. is dissimilar, a. is similar or dissimilar.
Illustrated in copending application U.S. Ser. No. 10/005,404, U.S. Publication No. 20030104242, filed concurrently herewith, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, is an organic light emitting device comprising
(i) a first electrode;
(ii) a region comprising a mixture of (1) a tertiary aromatic amine, (2) a metal oxinoid, and (3) a red emitting material represented by 
xe2x80x83wherein X is a carbon C atom or a nitrogen N atom, or optionally oxygen or sulfur; R1, R2 and R3 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, and substituted aryl; M is a divalent, trivalent or tetravalent metal;
(iii) a second electrode;
(iv) an optional protective element coated on at least one of the first and second electrodes; wherein one of said first and second electrodes is a hole injection anode, and one of said electrodes is an electron injection cathode; and at least one of
(v) a hole transport region situated between the anode and the region (ii), and wherein the hole transport region optionally includes a buffer layer; and
(vi) an electron transport region situated between the cathode and the region (ii), and wherein said red emitting component is present in an amount of from 1 to about 40 weight percent based on total weights of components in region (ii).
Illustrated in copending application U.S. Ser. No. 10/055,518, U.S. Publication No. 20030104243, filed concurrently herewith, the disclosure of which is totally Incorporated herein by reference, is an organic light emitting device comprising
(i) a first electrode;
(ii) a mixed region comprising a mixture of (1) a tertiary aromatic amine, (2) a metal oxinoid, and (3) a green emitting coumarin dye of the Formula 
xe2x80x83wherein X is selected from the group consisting of an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, an alkyl imino group and aryl imino group; R1 and R2 are individually selected from the group consisting of alkyl, aryl, and carbocyclic; R3 and R4 are individually selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, alkyl, and optionally a branched or unbranched 5 or 6 member substituent ring connecting with R1 and R2, respectively; and R5, R6, R7, and R8 are individually selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, an alkoxy group and an alkyl group;
(iii) a second electrode;
(iv) an optional thermal protective element coated on one of the first and second electrodes; wherein one of the first and second electrodes is a hole injecting anode, and one of the first and second electrodes is an electron injecting cathode, and wherein the organic light emitting device further comprises at least one of
(v) a hole transport region interposed or situated between the anode and the mixed region, wherein the hole transport region optionally includes a buffer layer; and
(vi) an electron transport region interposed between the cathode and the mixed region, and wherein said green emitting dye is present in an amount of from about 0.01 to about 10 weight percent based on the total of said mixed layer components (ii).
Illustrated in copending application U.S. Ser. No. 10/005,970, U.S. Publication No. 20030104244, filed concurrently herewith, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, is an organic light emitting device comprising
(i) an anode;
(ii) a hole transport layer comprising a mixture of a porphyrin and a hole transport material;
(iii) a mixed region comprising a mixture of (1) a hole transport material, and (2) an electron transport material, and which mixed region optionally contains an organic luminescent material;
(iv) a cathode; and wherein the organic light emitting device optionally further comprises at least one of
(v) an electron transport region interposed between the mixed region and the cathode; and
(vi) an optional thermal protective element coated on one of the anode and cathode.
Illustrated in copending application U.S. Ser. No. 09/935,031, filed Aug. 22, 2001 on xe2x80x9cOLEDs Having Light Absorbing Electrodexe2x80x9d, U.S. Publication No. 20030038593, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, is an organic light emitting device comprising
a first electrode;
a second electrode; and
a luminescent region including an organic electroluminescent material between the first electrode and the second electrode, wherein one of the first electrode and the second electrode includes both a substantially transparent charge injecting layer adjacent to the luminescent region and an electrically conductive light absorbing layer.
Illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,339 on xe2x80x9cOrganic Light Emitting Devices Having Improved Efficiency and Operation Lifetimexe2x80x9d, filed on Jul. 20, 1999, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, is an organic light emitting device, comprising, for example,
a mixed region comprising a mixture of a hole transport material and an electron transport material, one of the hole transport material and the electron transport material being an emitter, the mixed region having a first surface and a second surface;
at least one of (i) a hole transport material on the first surface, and (ii) an electron transport material on the second surface;
an anode in contact with the hole transport material on the first surface or with the first surface; and
a cathode in contact with the electron transport material on the second surface or with the second surface; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,250 on xe2x80x9cOrganic Light Emitting Devices Having Improved Performancexe2x80x9d, filed on Jun. 30, 2000, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, is an organic light emitting device, comprising, for example,
a mixed region having a first surface and a second surface, the mixed region comprising a mixture of a hole transport material, an electron transport material and at least one dopant, the dopant being an emitter, at least one of the hole transport material and the electron transport material optionally being an emitter;
at least one of (i) a hole transport region on the first surface, and (ii) an electron transport region on the second surface;
an anode in contact with the hole transport region on the first surface or with the first surface; and
a cathode in contact with the electron transport region on the second surface or with the second surface.
Illustrated in copending applications U.S. Ser. No. 09/770,159 on xe2x80x9cOrganic Light Emitting Devicesxe2x80x9d, filed Jan. 28, 2001, U.S. Publication No. 20020135296, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, is an organic light emitting device comprising, for example, in an optional sequence
(i) a substrate;
(ii) a first electrode;
(iii) a mixed region comprising a mixture of a hole transport material and an electron transport material, and wherein this mixed region includes at least one organic luminescent material;
(iv) a second electrode;
(v) a thermal protective element coated on the second electrode, wherein one of the two said first and second electrodes is a hole injection anode, and one of the two said electrodes is an electron injection cathode, and wherein the organic light emitting device further comprises;
(vi) a hole transport region, interposed between the anode and the mixed region, wherein the hole transport region optionally includes a buffer layer; and
(vii) an electron transport region interposed between the second electrode and the mixed region; and in U.S. Ser. No. 09/770,154 on xe2x80x9cElectroluminescent Devicesxe2x80x9d, filed on Jan. 26, 2001, U.S., Publication No. 20020145350, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, is disclosed an organic light emitting device comprising in sequence
a substrate;
a first electrode;
a light emitting region comprising an organic luminescent material; and
a second electrode, and a thermal protective element.
Illustrated in application U.S. Ser. No. 09/800,716, now abandoned, on xe2x80x9cCathodes For Electrofuminoscent Devices Having improved Contrast and Reduced Dark Spot Growthxe2x80x9d, filed on Mar. 8, 2001, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, is an electroluminescent device, comprising:
a first electrode;
a second electrode; and
a luminescent region between the first electrode and the second electrode, wherein one of the first electrode and the second electrode comprises a metal-organic mixed region including:
a metal;
an organic material; and
at least one component selected from the group consisting of metals, organic materials and inorganic materials.
This invention relates to optoelectronic devices and, more particularly, to organic light emitting devices (organic EL devices). More specifically, the present invention relates to substantially stable organic EL devices with extended operational lifetimes, such as at least about 1,000 hours, before their luminance decreases to some percent of the initial value, such as about 50 percent of the initial luminance, and which devices in embodiments, for example, are substantially stable at high temperatures, such as from about 70xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C.
The organic light emitting devices, according to embodiments of the present application, can provide operational stability at high temperatures, such as, for example, an operational lifetime of several hundreds of hours, such as 1,200 hours at a high brightness of, for example, about 1,500 candelas per square meter (cd/m2) at temperatures of from about 80xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C., which corresponds to up to several thousands of hours of life, such as about 10,000 hours for typical display luminance of about 100 cd/m2 at temperatures of from about 70xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C. In addition, the organic light emitting devices of the present application can in embodiments utilize materials that have high glass transition temperature, such as a glass transition temperature of about 110xc2x0 C., and are potentially more economical to synthesize than, for example, N,Nxe2x80x2-di(naphthalene-1-yl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl-benzidine (NPB). The organic light emitting devices of the present invention can be used for various applications, and especially high temperature technological applications that usually require high temperature stability over long periods of times, such as, for example, about 500 to about 12,000 hours. In addition, an organic light emitting device according to embodiments of the present invention can provide different emission colors, such as, for example, red, yellow, green and blue.
An organic electroluminescent (EL) device can be comprised of a layer of an organic luminescent material interposed between an anode, typically comprised of a transparent conductor, such as indium tin oxide, and a cathode, typically a low work function metal such as magnesium, calcium, aluminum, or the alloys thereof with other metals. The EL device functions on the primary principle that under an electric field, positive charges (holes) and negative charges (electrons) are respectively injected from the anode and cathode into the luminescent layer and undergo recombination to form excitonic states which subsequently emit light. A number of organic EL devices have been prepared from a laminate of an organic luminescent material and electrodes of opposite polarity, which devices include a single crystal material, such as single crystal anthracene as the luminescent substance as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,325, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference. These types of devices are believed to require excitation voltages on the order of 100 volts or greater.
An organic EL device with a multilayer structure can be formed as a dual layer structure comprising one organic layer adjacent to the anode supporting hole transport, and another organic layer adjacent to the cathode supporting electron transport and acting as the organic luminescent zone of the device. Examples of these devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,356,429; 4,539,507; 4,720,432, and 4,769,292, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, wherein U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,292, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses, for example, an organic EL device comprising three separate layers, a hole transport layer, a luminescent layer, and an electron transport layer, which layers are laminated in sequence and are sandwiched between an anode and a cathode, and wherein a fluorescent dopant material is added to the emission zone or layer whereby the recombination of charges results in the excitation of the fluorescent material. In some of these multilayer structures, such as, for example, organic light emitting devices described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,432, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, the organic light emitting device further comprises a buffer layer interposed between the hole transport layer and the anode. The combination of the hole transport layer and the buffer layer forms a dual-layer hole transport region, reference S. A. Van Slyke et al., xe2x80x9cOrganic Electroluminescent Devices with Improved Stability,xe2x80x9d Appl. Phys. Lett. 69, pp. 2160-2162, 1996, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference.
There have also been attempts to obtain electroluminescence from organic light emitting devices containing mixed layers, for example, layers in which both the hole transport material and the emitting electron transport material are mixed together in one single layer, see, for example, Kido et al., xe2x80x9cOrganic Electroluminescent Devices Based On Molecularly Doped Polymers,xe2x80x9d Appl. Phys. Lett. 61, pp. 761-763, 1992; S. Naka et al., xe2x80x9cOrganic Electroluminescent Devices Using a Mixed Single Layer,xe2x80x9d Jpn. J. Appl. Phys. 33, pp. L1772-L1774, 1994; W. Wen et al., Appl. Phys. Lett. 71, 1302 (1997); and C. Wu et al., xe2x80x9cEfficient Organic Electroluminescent Devices Using Single-Layer Doped Polymer Thin Films with Bipolar Carrier Transport Abilitiesxe2x80x9d, IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices 44, pp. 1269-1281, 1997. In a number of these devices, the electron transport material and the emitting material can be the same or the mixed layer can further comprise an emitting material as a dopant. Other examples of organic light emitting devices which are formed of a single organic layer comprising a hole transport material and an electron transport material can be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,853,905; 5,925,980; 6,114,055 and 6,130,001, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference. As indicated in the article by S. Naka et al., these single mixed layer organic light emitting devices are generally less efficient than multilayer organic light emitting devices. These devices, which include only a single mixed layer of a hole transport material, such as NBP (N,Nxe2x80x2-di(naphthalene-1-yl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl-benzidine), and an emitting electron transport material, such as Alq3 (tris (8-hydroxyquinoline) aluminum), are believed to be unstable and to have poor efficiency. The instability of these devices is believed to be caused by the direct contact between the electron transport material in the mixed layer and the hole injecting contact comprised of indium tin oxide (ITO), which results in the formation of an unstable cationic electronic transport material, and the instability of the mixed layer/cathode interface, see H. Aziz et al., Science 283, 1900 (1999), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference. In addition, the single mixed layer may result in high leakage currents and hence poor efficiency, see Z. D. Popovic et al., Proceedings of the SPIE, Vol. 3176, xe2x80x9cOrganic Light-Emitting Materials and Devices IIxe2x80x9d, San Diego, Calif., Jul. 21-23, 1998, pp. 68 to 73, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference.
While recent progress in organic EL research has elevated the potential of organic EL devices for widespread applications, the operational stability of current available devices may in some instances be below expectations. A number of known organic light emitting devices have relatively short operational lifetimes before their luminance drops to some percentage of its initial value. Providing interface layers as described, for example, in S. A. Van Slyke et al., xe2x80x9cOrganic Electroluminescent Devices with Improved Stability,xe2x80x9d Appl. Phys. Lett. 69, pp. 2160-2162, 1996, and doping as described, for example, in Y. Hamada et al., xe2x80x9cInfluence of the Emission Site on the Running Durability of Organic Electroluminescent Devicesxe2x80x9d, Jpn. J. Appl. Phys. 34, pp. L824-L826, 1995, may perhaps increase the operational lifetime of organic light emitting devices for room temperature operation, however, the effectiveness of these organic light emitting devices deteriorates for high temperature device operation. In general, the device lifetime can be reduced by a factor of about two for each 10xc2x0 C. increment in the operational temperature. Moreover, at high temperatures, the susceptibility of the organic light emitting devices to degrade is increased as described, for example, in Zhou et al., xe2x80x9cReal-Time Observation of Temperature Rise and Thermal Breakdown Processes in Organic Leds Using an IR Imaging And Analysis Systemxe2x80x9d, Advanced Materials 12, pp 265-269, 2000, which further reduces the stability of the devices. As a result, the operational lifetime of these organic light emitting devices at a normal display luminance level of about 100 cd/m2 is limited, for example, to about a hundred hours or less at temperatures of about 60xc2x0 C. to about 80xc2x0 C., reference J. R. Sheats et al., xe2x80x9cOrganic Electroluminescent Devicesxe2x80x9d, Science 273, pp. 884-888, 1996, and also S. Tokito et al., xe2x80x9cHigh-Temperature Operation of an Electroluminescent Device Fabricated Using a Novel Triphenylamine Derivativexe2x80x9d, Appl. Phys. Lett. 69, 878 (1996).
Aspects disclosed herein relate to an organic light emitting device comprising
(i) a first electrode;
(ii) a region comprising a mixture of (1) N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(p-biphenyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl benzidine, and (2) an electron transport material, and which region further optionally comprises an organic luminescent material, and wherein the mixed region is capable of emitting light in response to hole-electron recombination;
(iii) a second electrode;
(iv) an optional thermal layer coated on at least one of the first and second electrodes, wherein one of the first and second electrodes is a hole injection anode, and one of the electrodes is an electron injection cathode, and wherein the organic light emitting device further comprises at least one of
(v) a hole transport region interposed or situated between the first electrode and the mixed region; and
(vi) an electron transport region interposed or situated between the mixed region and the cathode; a device wherein there is at least one of (A) the hole transport material comprising the hole transport region (v) is selected from the group consisting of aromatic amines, porphyrins and indolocarbazoles, and wherein (B) the electron transport material comprising the mixed region (ii) or the electron transport of region (vi) is selected from the group consisting of metal oxinoids, stilbenes, triazines, porphyrins, and quinolines; a device wherein in the mixed region (ii) the electron transport material is a metal oxinoid; a device wherein the mixed region comprises from about 20 weight percent to about 80 weight percent of the N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(p-biphenyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl benzidine; and the electron transport component or material is present in an amount of from about 80 weight percent to about 20 weight percent and the electron transport is a metal oxinoid, and wherein the weight percents are based on the total weight of materials comprising the mixed region (ii); a device wherein the mixed region comprises from about 35 weight percent to about 65 weight percent of the N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(p-biphenyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl benzidine (biphenyl TPD); and from about 65 weight percent to about 35 weight percent of the electron transport of a metal oxinoid, and wherein the weight percent total thereof is about 100 weight percent; a device wherein the metal oxinoid is selected from the group consisting of tris(8-hydroxyquinoline) aluminum (Alq3) and bis(8-hydroxyquinolato)-(4-phenylphenolato)aluminum (Balq); a device wherein the electron transport region (vi) contains Alq3 or Balq, and the mixed region (ii) contains from about 0.01 weight percent to about 10 weight percent of a fluorescent luminescent material; a device wherein the fluorescent material is selected from the group consisting of coumarin, dicyanomethylene pyranes, polymethine, oxabenzanthrane, xanthene, pyrylium, carbostyl, perylene, acridone, quinacridone, rubrene, anthracene, coronene, phenanthrecene, pyrene, butadiene, stilbene, lanthanide metal chelate complexes, rare-earth metal chelate complexes, and 4-(dicyanomethylene)-2-I-propyl-6-(1,1,7,7-tetramethyljulolidyl-9-enyl)-4H-pyran; a device wherein the fluorescent material is selected from the group consisting of rubrene, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethylquinacridone (DMQ), 10-2-(benzothiazolyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-1,1,7,7-tetramethyl-1H, 5H, 11H-(1)benzopyropyrano (6,7,-8-ij) quinolizin-11-one (C545T), and (2-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-6-(2-(2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-1,1,7,7-tetramethyl-1H,5H-benzo(ij)quinolizin-9-yl)ethenyl)-4H-pyran-4-ylidene) propanedinitrile (DCJTB); a device wherein the mixed region comprises from about 3 weight percent to about 30 weight percent of a luminescent material, and wherein the luminescent material is a phosphorescent material; a device wherein the phosphorescent material is selected from the group consisting of 2,3,7,8,12,13,17,18-octaethyl-21H,23H-phorpine platinum(II) (PtOEP) and fac tris(2-phenylpyridine)iridium (Ir(ppy)3); a device wherein there is at least one of (A) the hole transport region (v) comprising N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(p-biphenyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl benzidine (biphenyl TPD); and (B) the electron transport region (vi) contains an electron transport material, and wherein the electron transport material in the mixed region (ii) and (vi) are similar components; a device wherein there is at least one of (A) the hole transport region (v) and the hole transport material (ii) are dissimilar than the (p-biphenyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl benzidine; and (B) wherein the electron transport region (vi) contains an electron transport material, and wherein the electron transport material in the mixed region comprising the mixed region (ii) and region (vi) are dissimilar; a device wherein each of the regions (ii), (v) and (vi) contain from 1 to about 10 layers; a device wherein (1) a first layer of the electron transport region is contacting the mixed region, and which first layer comprises a material selected from the group consisting of metal oxinoids and quinolines; and wherein (2) a second layer of the electron transport region is contacting the cathode, and which second layer comprises a material selected from the group consisting of metal oxinoid, phthalocyanine and triazine; a device wherein the metal oxinoid is tris(8-hydroxyquinoline)aluminum (Alq3), bis(8-hydroxyquinolato)-(4-phenylphenolato)aluminum (Balq), or a quinoline of 1,4-bis(4-phenylquinolin-2-yl)benzene, 4,4xe2x80x2-bis(4-phenylquinolin-2-yl)-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl (TA); and the second layer is a metal oxinoid of tris(8-hydroxyquinoline)aluminum (Alq3), bis(8-hydroxyquinolato)-(4-phenylphenolato)aluminum (Balq), copper phthalocyanine (CuPc), or a triazine comprising 4,4xe2x80x2-bis-[2-(4,6-diphenyl-1,3,5-triazinyl)]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl, 4,4xe2x80x2-bis-[2-(4,6-di-p-tolyl-1,3,5-triazinyl)]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl, 4,4xe2x80x2-bis-[2-(4,6-di-m-tolyl-1,3,5-triazinyl])-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl, 4,4xe2x80x2-bis-[2-(4,6-di-p-methoxyphenyl-1,3,5-triazinyl)]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl, or 4,4xe2x80x2-bis-[2-(4,6-di-m-methoxyphenyl-1,3,5-triazinyl)]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl, 2,4,6-tris(4-biphenylyl)-1,3,5-triazine; a device wherein the hole transport region (v) is comprised of at least two layers; a device wherein one layer of the hole transport region contacts the anode, and which layer comprises a porphyrin; and (2) a second layer of the hole transport region contacts the mixed region, and which second layer comprises a material selected from the group consisting of tertiary aromatic amines, and indolocarbazoles; a device wherein the first layer comprises copper phthalocyanine, and the second layer comprises N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(p-biphenyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl benzidine (biphenyl TPD), 5,11-di-naphthyl-5,11-dihydroindolo[3,2-b]carbazole, or 2,8-dimethyl-5,11-di-naphthyl-5,11-dihydroindolo[3,2-b]carbazole; a device wherein the hole transport region comprises a layer comprised of a mixture of from about 25 weight percent to about 99 weight percent of a porphyrin, and from about 75 weight percent to about 1 weight percent of an aromatic tertiary amine or an indolocarbazole; a device wherein the hole transport region includes a layer comprised of a mixture of (i) a porphyrin of copper phthalocyanine (CuPc), and (ii) a tertiary aromatic amine of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(p-biphenyl)-N,N-diphenyl benzidine (biphenyl TPD), or an indolocarbazole of 5,11-di-naphthyl-5,11-dihydroindolo[3,2-b]carbazole, or 2,8-dimethyl-5,11-di-naphthyl-5,11-dihydroindolo[3,2-b]carbazole; a device wherein there is at least one of (A) the anode, which anode is optionally indium-tin-oxide, and (B) the cathode is selected from the group consisting of (i) a layer comprised of Mg and Ag; (ii) a layer comprised of Al; (iii) a layer comprised of indium-tin-oxide; or (iv) a layer comprised of (1) an organic compound, (2) Mg, and (3) Ag; a device wherein the cathode further comprises an alkaline metal or a compound thereof; a device wherein the alkaline metal is selected from the group consisting of Li, Na, K and Cs; a device wherein the thermal protective element is present and is comprised of a layer of SiO, SiO2 or mixtures thereof; a device wherein the mixed region (ii) has a thickness of from about 5 nanometers to about 500 nanometers; the hole transport region (v) has a thickness of from about 5 nanometers to about 250 nanometers; and the electron transport region (vi) has a thickness of from about 5 nanometers to about 100 nanometers; a device comprising
(i) an anode of indium-tin-oxide with a thickness of from about 30 to about 300 nanometers coated on a substrate, the anode and the substrate being capable of transmitting at least about 70 percent of radiation of a wavelength of from about 400 nanometers to about 750 nanometers;
(ii) a hole transport region situated on the anode comprised of a material selected from the group consisting of copper phthalocyanine (CuPc), N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(p-biphenyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl benzidine (biphenyl TPD), 5,11-di-naphthyl-5,11-dihydroindolo[3,2-b]carbazole, and 2,8-dimethyl-5,11-di-naphthyl-5,11-dihydroindolo[3,2-b]carbazole; and which region has a thickness of from about 5 nanometers to about 100 nanometers;
(iii) a mixed region situated on the hole transport region comprised of from about 35 weight percent to about 65 weight percent of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(p-biphenyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl benzidine (biphenyl TPD), and from about 65 weight percent to about 35 weight percent of tris(8-hydroxyquinoline) aluminum or bis(8-hydroxyquinolato)-(4-phenylphenolato) aluminum, wherein all weight percents are based on the total weight of materials comprising the mixed region, and wherein the thickness of the mixed region is from about 20 nanometers to about 200 nanometers;
(iv) an electron transport region situated on the mixed region comprised of tris(8-hydroxyquinoline) aluminum (Alq3) or bis(8-hydroxyquinolato)-(4-phenylphenolato)aluminum (Balq) wherein the thickness of the electron transport region is from about 5 nanometers to about 50 nanometers;
(v) a cathode situated on the electron transport region comprised of one of a layer comprising (1) an Mg:Ag alloy or Al of a thickness of from about 50 nanometers to about 500 nanometers; and (2) from about 40 volume percent to about 55 percent of Mg; from about 2 volume percent to about 10 volume percent of Ag; and from about 55 volume percent to about 40 volume percent of Alq3, wherein the thickness of the first layer is from about 100 nanometers to about 600 nanometers coated with the layers with a thickness of from about 50 nanometers to about 500 nanometers comprising a metal or a metal alloy; and
(vi) a thermal protective layer situated on the cathode comprised of SiO, SiO2 or mixtures thereof of a thickness of from about 100 nanometers to about 1,000 nanometers; a device wherein the mixed region further comprises one of
(i) about 0.2 weight percent to about 2 weight percent of a luminescent material selected from the group consisting of rubrene, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethylquinacridone (DMQ), and 10-2-(benzothiazolyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-1,1,7,7-tetramethyl-1H, 5H, 11H-(1)benzopyropyrano (6,7,-8-ij) quinolizin-11-one (C545T);
(ii) about 0.2 weight percent to about 5 weight percent of (2-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-6-(2-(2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-1,1,7,7-tetramethyl-1H,5H-benzo(ij)quinolizin-9-yl)ethenyl)-4H-pyran-4-ylidene) propanedinitrile (DCJTB); and
(iii) about 5 weight percent to about 25 weight percent of 2,3,7,8,12,13,17,18-octaethyl-21H,23H-phorpine platinum(II) (PtOEP); a device comprising
(i) an anode of indium-tin-oxide with a thickness of from about 30 to about 300 nanometers coated on a substrate;
(ii) a hole transport region in contact with the anode comprised of a compound selected from the group consisting of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(p-biphenyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl benzidine (biphenyl TPD), 5,11-di-naphthyl-5,11-dihydroindolo[3,2-b]carbazole, and 2,8-dimethyl-5,11-di-naphthyl-5,11-dihydroindolo[3,2-b]carbazole; and which region further comprises a buffer layer contacting the anode, and which buffer layer is comprised of copper phthalocyanine, wherein the thickness of the buffer layer is from about 10 nanometers to about 30 nanometers, and the thickness of the hole transport region is from about 5 nanometers to about 20 nanometers greater than the thickness of the buffer layer;
(iii) a mixed region situated on the hole transport region comprised of from about 35 weight percent to about 65 weight percent of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(p-biphenyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl benzidine (biphenyl TPD) and from about 65 weight percent to about 35 weight percent of tris(8-hydroxyquinoline)aluminum or bis(8-hydroxyquinolato)-(4-phenylphenolato) aluminum, wherein all weight percents are based on the total weight of materials comprising the mixed region, and wherein the thickness of the mixed region is from about 20 nanometers to about 200 nanometers;
(iv) an electron transport region situated on the mixed region comprised of tris(8-hydroxyquinoline)aluminum (Alq3) or bis(8-hydroxyquinolato)-(4-phenylphenolato)aluminum (Balq), wherein the thickness of the electron transport region is from about 5 nanometers to about 50 nanometers;
(v) a cathode situated on the electron transport region comprised of one of (1) a first layer comprised of Mg:Ag alloy or Al of a thickness of from about 50 nanometers to about 500 nanometers; and (2) a second layer comprised of from about 40 volume percent to about 55 volume percent of Mg; from about 2 volume percent to about 10 volume percent of Ag; and from about 55 volume percent to about 40 volume percent of Alq3, wherein the thickness of the first layer is from about 100 nanometers to about 600 nanometers; and the second layer of thickness is from about 50 nanometers to about 500 nanometers and comprises a metal or a metal alloy; and
(vi) a thermal protective layer situated on the cathode comprised of SiO, SiO2 or mixtures thereof of a thickness of from about 100 nanometers to about 1,000 nanometers; a device wherein the mixed region further comprises one of
(i) from about 0.2 weight percent to about 2 weight percent of a luminescent material selected from the group consisting of rubrene, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethylquinacridone (DMQ), and 10-2-(benzothiazolyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-1,1,7,7-tetramethyl-1H, 5H, 11H-(1)benzopyropyrano (6,7,-8-ij) quinolizin-11-one (C545T);
(ii) from about 0.2 weight percent to about 5 weight percent of (2-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-6-(2-(2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-1,1,7,7-tetramethyl-1H,5H-benzo(ij)quinolizin-9-yl)ethenyl)-4H-pyran-4-ylidene) propanedinitrile (DCJTB), and
(iii) from about 5 weight percent to about 25 weight percent of 2,3,7,8,12,13,17,18-octaethyl-21H,23H-phorpine platinum(II) (PtOEP); a device comprising
(i) an anode of indium-tin-oxide with a thickness of from about 50 to about 300 nanometers coated on a substrate, the anode and the substrate being capable of transmitting at least about 70 percent of radiation of wavelength of from about 400 nanometers to about 750 nanometers;
(ii) a hole transport region situated on the anode comprised of at least one material selected from the group consisting of copper phthalocyanine (CuPc), N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(p-biphenyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl benzidine (biphenyl TPD), 5,11-di-naphthyl-5,11-dihydroindolo[3,2-b]carbazole, and 2,8-dimethyl-5,11-di-naphthyl-5,11-dihydroindolo[3,2-b]carbazole; and which region has a thickness of from about 5 nanometers to about 100 nanometers;
(iii) a mixed region situated on the hole transport region comprised of from about 35 weight percent to about 65 weight percent of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(p-biphenyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl benzidine (biphenyl TPD) and from about 65 weight percent to about 35 weight percent of tris(8-hydroxyquinoline)aluminum or bis(8-hydroxyquinolato)-(4-phenylphenolato) aluminum; and wherein the thickness of the mixed region is from about 20 nanometers to about 200 nanometers;
(iv) an electron transport region situated on the mixed region comprising (1) a first layer of thickness from about 5 nanometers to about 25 nanometers contacting the mixed region, wherein this first layer is comprised of a material selected from the group consisting of tris(8-hydroxyquinoline)aluminum (Alq3), bis(8-hydroxyquinolato)-(4-phenylphenolato)aluminum (Balq), and 1,4-bis(4-phenylquinolin-2-yl)benzene, 4,4xe2x80x2-bis(4-phenylquinolin-2-yl)-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl (TA); and (2) a second layer of a thickness of from about 5 nanometers to about 25 nanometers contacting the cathode, wherein the second layer is comprised of a material selected from the group consisting of tris(8-hydroxyquinoline) aluminum (Alq3), bis(8-hydroxyquinolato)-(4-phenylphenolato)aluminum (Balq), copper phthalocyanine (CuPc), 4,4xe2x80x2-bis-[2-(4,6-diphenyl-1,3,5-triazinyl)]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl, 4,4xe2x80x2-bis-[2-(4,6-di-p-tolyl-1,3,5-triazinyl)]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl, 4,4xe2x80x2-bis-[2-(4,6-di-m-tolyl-1,3,5-triazinyl)]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl, 4,4xe2x80x2-bis-[2-(4,6-di-p-methoxyphenyl-1,3,5-triazinyl)]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl, 4,4xe2x80x2-bis-[2-(4,6-di-m-methoxyphenyl-1,3,5-triazinyl)]-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl, and 2,4,6-tris(4-biphenylyl)-1,3,5-triazine;
(v) a cathode situated on the electron transport region comprised of one of (1) a layer comprised of Mg:Ag alloy or Al of a thickness of from about 50 nanometers to about 500 nanometers; and (2) a first layer comprised of from about 40 volume percent to about 55 volume percent of Mg; from about 2 volume percent to about 10 volume percent of Ag; and from about 55 volume percent to about 40 volume percent of Alq3, wherein the thickness of the first layer is from about 100 nanometers to about 600 nanometers, and coated with a second layer of a thickness of from about 50 nanometers to about 500 nanometers comprising a metal or a metal alloy; and
(vi) a thermal protective layer situated on the cathode comprised of SiO, SiO2 or mixtures thereof of a thickness of from about 100 nanometers to about 1,000 nanometers; a device wherein the mixed region further comprises one of
(i) from about 0.2 weight percent to about 2 weight percent of a luminescent material selected from the group consisting of rubrene, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethylquinacridone (DMQ), and 10-2-(benzothiazolyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-1,1,7,7-tetramethyl-1H, 5H, 11H-(1)benzopyropyrano (6,7,-8-ij) quinolizin-11-one (C545T);
(ii) from about 0.2 weight percent to about 5 weight percent of (2-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-6-(2-(2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-1,1,7,7-tetramethyl-1H,5H-benzo(ij)quinolizin-9-yl)ethenyl)-4H-pyran-4-ylidene)propanedinitrile (DCJTB); and
(iii) from about 5 weight percent to about 25 weight percent of 2,3,7,8,12,13,17,18-octaethyl-21H,23H-phorpine platinum(II) (PtOEP; a device and comprising in sequence
(i) the first electrode;
(ii) the mixed region with from about 1 to about 3 layers comprising a mixture of (1) N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(p-biphenyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl benzidine (biphenyl TPD), and (2) an electron transport component, and which mixed region further comprises an organic luminescent material;
(iii) the second electrode;
(iv) a thermal protective layer coated on one of the first and second electrodes wherein one of the first and second electrodes is a hole injection anode, and one of the electrodes is an electron injection cathode, and wherein the organic light emitting device further comprises at least one of
(v) a hole transport region positioned between the first electrode and the mixed region; and
(vi) an electron transport region positioned between the mixed region and the cathode; a device wherein the mixed region emits light in response to hole electron recombination; a device further including a buffer layer in the hole transport region (v); a device wherein the protective layer is present, and which device further contains a buffer layer; a device wherein each of the regions contains from 1 to about 5 layers; a device wherein each of the regions contains from about 2 to about 4 layers; a device wherein the electron transport of (ii) also functions as a luminescent material or a light emitter; a device wherein a luminescent component is further contained in the mixed region, and wherein the electron transport is free of functioning as an emitter; a device comprising
(i) a first electrode;
(ii) a region comprising a mixture of (1) N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(p-biphenyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl benzidine, and (2) an electron transport material, and which region further optionally comprises an organic luminescent material,
(iii) a second electrode;
(iv) an optional thermal layer coated on at least one of the first and second electrodes, wherein one of the first and second electrodes is a hole injection anode, and one of the electrodes is an electron injection cathode, and wherein the organic light emitting device further comprises at least one of
(v) a hole transport region interposed or situated between the first electrode and the mixed region; and
(vi) an electron transport region interposed or situated between the mixed region and the cathode, and wherein the device contains in the region (ii) a luminescent component wherein the electron transport material also functions as a luminescent component, or wherein the region (ii) is free of a luminescence component where the electron transport component also functions as a luminescent component; and an EL device comprising
(i) a first electrode;
(ii) a mixed region which region can contain from 1 to about 5 layers comprising a mixture of (1) N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(p-biphenyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl benzidine (biphenyl TPD) hole transport material, and (2) an electron transport material, and which mixed region can further comprise an organic luminescent material; and which mixed region is emits light in response to hole-electron recombination;
(iii) a second electrode;
(iv) a thermal protective element or layer coated on one of the first and second electrodes, wherein one of the first and second electrodes is a hole injection anode, and one of the electrodes is an electron injection cathode, and wherein the organic light emitting device further comprises at least one of
(v) a hole transport region, interposed between the anode and the mixed region, wherein the hole transport region includes a buffer layer; and
(vi) an electron transport region interposed between the mixed region and the cathode; and wherein region refers, for example, to a single layer or a plurality of layers, typically 2 or 3, laminated on each other, each of a thickness of from about 5 nanometers to about 5,000 nanometers.